


Mapping Runes

by Glitter_Is_Fabulous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comforting Magnus, Fluff, Insecure Alec, M/M, admiration for all of Alec's runes, affectionate Magnus, shadowhunter runes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter_Is_Fabulous/pseuds/Glitter_Is_Fabulous
Summary: Magnus wakes up before Alec for once. He decides to gently trace each and every one of Alec's runes, appreciating his shadowhunter for who he is.(Disclaimer: Characters are not mine)





	

Magnus loved spending the mornings in bed with his shadowhunter, and this morning wasn’t any different. Alec was lying on his side with his back towards his boyfriend. Magnus snapped his fingers and the curtains closed enough so that the light wasn’t in their eyes. He then shifted closer to his shirtless boyfriend, pulling the sheets up to their hips. Magnus still couldn’t believe he was dating a shadowhunter of all people half the time, but looking at his boyfriends very muscular back he was silently thanking the Archangel Raziel. 

Magnus lifted one arm and began to gently trace the patterns of Alec’s Calm Anger rune on his back, drawing around the intricate mark before shifting to the Accuracy mark on Alec’s shoulder. Over the many years Magnus had been involved in healing shadowhunters, he’d gotten familiar with a considerable amount of runes. The archer began to stir but didn’t speak or shift, so Magnus continued his drawing down to the Iratze rune on his boyfriends’ lower side, Alec’s arm was half covering the rune but the shadowhunter was awake enough to move to enable Magnus to continue his gentle tracing. 

Alec eventually turned so he could look over at Magnus, the warlock pushed himself up to press a gentle kiss to Alec’s shoulder and smiled. “Good morning Alexander” his voice was thick and sounded unclear still from sleep, but Alec smiled fondly before rolling over to lie on his back, now looking at his warlock. “Mornin’” Alec closed his eyes again and Magnus resumed his gentle drawing over his boyfriends skin. 

Silently tracing the Angelic rune, Magnus’ fingers trailed up to Alec’s Recall rune on the outside of his bicep. “What does this rune mean?” Magnus almost whispered to Alec, not knowing if he’d fallen back asleep. Magnus’ question was answered when Alec’s lips turned upwards and he chuckled “it means I can recall memories from my past a lot easier.” Magnus smiled before continuing on to the other side of his boyfriends’ arm to the Expectation rune then across the archers’ muscular chest down to the Agility rune on his lower abdomen. 

The rune that stood out to Magnus was Alec’s Parabatai rune between his Agility and Iratze markings. Alec spoke before Magnus even asked, “that’s my Parabatai mark, Jace has his in a similar spot”, Magnus then looked up to find Alec’s eyes on him. “I don’t think I’ll ever understand your fascination with my runes” Alec blinked slowly as he was still trying to wake up, and Magnus was definitely helping. “They’re a part of you Alexander, I love all of you” Magnus commented causally as he ran his fingers gently across Alec’s chest to his Stamina rune “plus it gives me an excuse to see you shirtless more often” pressing kisses to Alec’s shoulder and smiling as Alec shifted to lie on his side now facing a smiling Magnus “Much better." 

Alec chuckled and kept his eyes on the Magnus as he continued drawing over the Shadowhunters skin. Magnus gently traced Alec’s runes Promise, Soundless and Heightened Speed over his chest and right arm. Alec admired Magnus’ expression as his boyfriend looked captivated by his markings. 

Alec rested his head on his pillow and relaxed as Magnus’ fingers danced over his Fortitude rune, stopping at his Equilibrium mark. "Darling? What does this one mean?” Magnus frowned a little, trying to figure out what the marking was and Alec couldn’t get over how adorable his boyfriend looked. Alec took a moment to admire the expression then lean closer to kiss his boyfriend, Alec smiled and finally responded “it helps with my balance." 

Alec gently caressed Magnus’ cheek before Magnus moved his hand to Alec’s neck. "I may happen to already know what this one is” Magnus chuckled as he traced the Z like pattern on his boyfriends’ skin “might be because it’s one of my favourites.” Alec merely smiled while Magnus shifted forward to press gentle kisses over the archers’ Deflect rune. While Magnus was being heavily affectionate, Alec found it very difficult to sit still and not make a sound while his boyfriend was admiring his markings. 

“I still can’t understand why you love my runes…” Alec muttered again so quietly that Magnus nearly didn’t hear. The warlock slowly pulled back to look into Alec’s eyes “I mean, I’m covered in them along with scars and-” Magnus cut him off with a finger gently pressed to his lips. “Alexander” watching his boyfriends eyes as he spoke “I love you, and when I say that I mean all of you” trailing his fingers over Alec’s shoulder and down his arm. “Your marks and scars make you who you are and I love everything about you” Magnus kept his eyes on Alec’s to attempt to gage whether Alec was listening and understanding each word he said.

“You’re my boyfriend, and I love you” Magnus purposely gently ran his fingers over a faded scar on Alec’s arm “scars, markings and all.” Magnus smiled fondly at Alec and shifted closer to press kisses to his boyfriends’ cheeks. They both exchanged gentle touches before Alec finally worked up the courage to speak.

“I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Follow my blog [Glitter-is-fabulous] on tumblr


End file.
